


Folie à Deux

by nonamenuisance



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Murder, Implied Relationship, M/M, Peter Smith-Kingsley POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamenuisance/pseuds/nonamenuisance
Summary: Brief snapshots of Peter's remembrances of Tom





	Folie à Deux

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched this movie with my grandmother for the first time, and fell in love with it. These are just a few quickly thrown-together expansions on Peter's inner world

“Tell me some good things about Tom Ripley,” he asks, voice quavering ever so slightly.

Peter shifts onto his stomach, tangling the bed sheets further. “Good things about Mr. Ripley? Could take some time. Tom is talented, Tom is tender…”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_Peter presses against Tom’s back. His arms reach around him, fingertips resting on the keys delicately next to Tom’s own. Tom’s fingers are thick, with knobby knuckles. While he presents an air of refinement, his hands reveal the opposite. Tom, who has the air of one who believes himself to be unloved, is the one most deserving of it. His almost-eternally blissful nature occasionally slips to reveal something that can only be described as shrewdness and calculation. Hands bely behavior, and dialect betrays fashion. He is made of contradictions, stitched together with mysteries. Peter is enthralled._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Footsteps pad closer. 

“Tom is beautiful…”

Weight dips the mattress near his hips.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_Tom’s hand is an angry red. The same shade has soaked into the pocked of his fluffy dressing gown. He smells like lilac. Peter fights the urge to gasp for more of that sweet aroma. The blood gets into his nail beds. Tom seems more rattled than he can make sense of, but he’s too distracted by the wet hair sticking to Tom’s forehead to attempt to work it out._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Tom is a mystery. Tom is not a nobody. Tom has secrets he doesn't want to tell me, and I wish he would.”

Tom’s head slowly eases down onto the small of Peter’s back.

“Tom has nightmares. That's not a good thing.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_Dust bunnies float in the yellowish light. Tom is sitting there, eyes wide, begging for a key. Peter wants nothing more than to unlock him, air out the basement inside Tom’s mind, chase out the demons. He wants to kiss away the ugliness and prove to Tom his worth._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Tom has someone to love him. That is a good thing.”

The weight on his back grows heavier.

“Tom is crushing me.”

Wet droplets quickly soak through his shirt, and chill his skin.

“Tom is crushing me...”

“Oh God...” he hears a whisper.

“Tom, you're crushing me!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear any feedback you might have! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
